This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Childhood obesity has become epidemic in the United States, especially among African-American and Latino children. East Harlem, a predominantly minority community, has the highest prevalence of obesity of any neighborhood in New York City. East Harlem community leaders, who advise the Mount Sinai Children's Environmental Health Center, including members of the East Harlem Community Health Committee, Boriken Neighborhood Health Center and Settlement Health, have recommended that childhood obesity in East Harlem become a major Center priority. Environmental factors are increasingly acknowledged to influence development of overweight and obesity. Factors unique to the urban built environment that appear to be barriers to healthy lifestyles and promoters of childhood obesity include: paucity of play-spaces, concerns about safety, lack of fresh foods and limited opportunities for youth activities. In addition, recent national surveys conducted by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) found that residues of environmental chemicals, specifically, Endocrine Disruptors (ED's) are present almost universally in Americans, but that there exist significant disparities in body burdens by age, sex, race and ethnicity with highest levels found in children and in minorities. Sources of ED exposure such as phthalates, phytoestrogens and bisphenol A appear to include diet, personal care products and plastics. Preliminary animal studies have shown an association between exposure to EDs and obesity but little information is known about this same effect in humans.